


Snake Tattoos

by kingkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto accidentally getting involved in akaashis life, Bokuto and kuroo are roomates, Bokuto likes being kissed, Gang AU, I dont think its angst?, M/M, Minor Violence, bokuto falling for akaashi, its just sorta a dark setting in general, mafia leader akaashi, sadistic akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji
Summary: A man clad in black saved Bokuto one day in the alleys of Roppongi and ever since then he keeps getting caught up in things he usually never would've had - and he just can't say no to a certain pretty faced man.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snake Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a bokuaka art on twitter by @narashayla

Bokuto has lived an honest life, associating himself with proper members of society, or so that’s what people call them but he never understood why some we’re shunned by others just because they didn’t make a proper living. They make a living out of anything they can. 

But when he was caught in the alleys of Roponggi by extortionists, did he understand.

“Can’t we somehow humanely settle these things?” He held both his hands out in surrender.

“Look, we’re just a little short on cash and we’re asking you nicely aren’t we.” their leader said tapping on his knife hanging by the hem of his jeans. 

“I really don’t have any money, really.” 

It seemed to piss the guy off more and snatched Bokuto’s wallet from his back pocket and when he resisted, they shoved him towards the wall, hitting his head first. 

“The fuck? He only has 1000yen on him. Well, that’s fine, your card will do.”

“Wait!” He called out, grabbing onto their shirts earning him a number of kicks and punches before he was left gasping on the floor, and they laughed at it.

“If you want to pick a fight, shouldn’t you pick on someone your own level.” the man said, picking him up by his hair. 

“I could say the same to you.” A man’s silhouette stood from the main street. “Couldn’t pick someone your own level.”

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“Just a concerned passerby.” the man replied.

“None of your business pal, now fuck off.” he flicked his knife, telling the stranger to leave. 

He turned his attention back to Bokuto who was still on the floor, feeling cold metal lightly dragging its way over his chin. “Now, what should we do with you? I was thinking of making you bleed a little wouldn’t be so bad. That’ll teach you to listen to other people.”

He pressed against Bokuto’s cheeks, piercing the skin, drawing blood.

“Are you sure you want to be doing that on my turf?” the stranger said again.

The interruption pissed the man off and he dropped Bokuto, rising to face the stranger who got in the way of his fun. “Look here, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but don’t think I won’t beat you ass if keep messing around in my business.”

The stranger walked closer, shedding some light to his appearance. Revealing a man wearing a black mask,covering his identity. Several black piercings and a prominent snake tattoo protruding from his collar.

“Boss, wait. That’s Akaashi Keiji.” one of his companions said.

“Who?”

“The guy basically owns this area. We’d better not get on his bad side.”

The man clicked his tongue and unwillingly put his knife away and walked off mumbling complaints. 

“You forgot something.” Akaashi reminded. “His wallet.”

“Whatever, there’s no money in it anyways.” he threw it on the floor resting next to Akaashi’s foot and walked off. 

Akaashi picked the wallet and walked towards Bokuto, extending the wallet to him. “You alright there? Took quite a beating.”

Bokuto thanked the stranger, and sat himself upright with great difficulty, pain shooting through his body. He could still feel the throbbing pain in his abdomen and figured he probably fractured a rib or something from the pain.

“Don’t stay out too late. It’s not a safe place for a proper man like you.” the stranger bid him farewell leaving Bokuto to endure his pain alone. His several attempts to stand up miserable, trying his best to focus his mind somewhere other than pain and he slowly made his way to the main street. 

“Took you a while.”

“I thought you left.”

“Seeing the state you were in, wouldn’t that be really cold of me. You won’t even make it home like that. Follow me.”

“I think I’ll manage.” Bokuto said, though the man did save his skin. He wasn’t so keen on finding why they didn’t want to mess with the man and was hoping he wouldn’t find out. 

Akaashi gave his chest a slight nudge and he felt pain surge through his whole upper body, “You can barely handle a nudge. Just come with me.”

The stranger led him through the streets on Ropponggi, turning every corner without hesitation and Bokuto could tell it was his area. He probably knew every street and alley too. He kept a slow pace making sure Bokuto could keep up with him and didn’t stray more than 10 feet apart. 

They ended up at a place named The NightOwl. They climbed the stairs and two men stood guard at the door welcoming them. It was a respectful gesture but their eyes clearly scanning Bokuto as a potential threat. 

“Hinata, is Ennoshita in?” Akaashi asked the frontdesk.

“I think he should be around. Are you okay, Akaashi-sama?”

“I’m alright but he needs tending. We’ll be in the backroom.”

Akaashi led Bokuto straight for the backroom, it seemed like a live-in office. Plates and cups in one corner neatly stacked for a few people, the blanket neatly folded on the couch and the papers sprayed all over the desk. 

“Take off your shirt.”

“Excuse me.” Bokuto's expression must’ve been apparent because it wasn’t long before the other man huffed his disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Bokuto couldn’t see his face behind the black mask but he could tell there was mockery behind it.   
He managed to hold his ground when Akaashi made a show of slowly walking up to him, till they were face to face, only now noting that the man was almost equally as tall as himself. Pulling the mask off his face. “Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.”

There was a slight silence before he answered with his name in return. The man had his face hidden the entire time and Bokuto was in too much pain to see what his face looked like. But now that they were facing each other, he could surely say that the man looked absolutely serene. Those black curls that fell perfectly on his face, and the earrings and tattoos somehow adding to its charm.

“Well then, Bokuto-san. Are you gonna stand there all night or do I have to take off your shirt for you.”

Bokuto struggled but managed to do the task at hand. Akaashi sat next to him and examined the bruises on his body and flinched when he felt hands touching his skin. 

Akaashi noticed his discomfort. “So, how did a big man like you end up in that situation?”

“Don’t ask me, I was asking myself the same thing. They - ahh!”

“If you can handle being beaten up by three men, you can surely handle me doing this.” Akaashi examined the extent of his injury. “How does that feel?” he poked at Bokuto’s rib. 

“Pai- painful. Please stop that.” and Akaashi drew his hands away.

“Broken rib.” he casually said, going through the first aid kit box for some iodine and a band-aid. “This might sting. You have quite a nice face, it’ll be a shame if you had a scar on it.” as he carefully treated the cut on Bokuto’s face. 

The compliment caught Bokuto by surprise and made his face flushed and bit into his cheek to hide his embarrassment. 

Two knocks came from the door and a black haired man came in. “Heard there was a patient.”

“That’s about all I can do. I’ll leave him to you then, Ennoshita-san.” Akaashi said and left the room. 

Ennoshita examined Bokuto and came to the exact same conclusion as Akaashi did with the rib, and he was surprised. “Well, when you work in the field for as long as he has. You probably could figure it out yourself too.”

The doctor gave him some painkillers and advised him not to strain himself for the next 6 weeks and was gone just like that.  
Akaashi came back with a pair of clothes for Bokuto and a towel. “There’s a shower in the back you can use. Then change into that.”

Bokuto could only mutter his thanks to the man but even that couldn’t be enough for all he’s done for a complete stranger he picked up on the road. So he obediently complied with the man's wishes. 

After that, it was all a blur and he couldn’t exactly remember what happened after he stepped out of the shower and slept on the sofa. The next thing he remembered was the morning sun shining on his face stirring him from his sleep. 

Not wanting to overstay his visit, he changed back into his own clothes which smelled freshly cleaned and stepped out of the room. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” 

“Oh hey. Uhh, morning Akaashi-kun.” 

“They’ll be breakfast in an hour if you want any.”

“Thanks for the offer but I should be heading back home.”

“I understand.” He smiled kindly, it almost felt real. “I have a car prepared for you downstairs.”

He declined the offer politely but Akaashi’s persistency was not to be taken lightly. The black sedan was already waiting for him in front of the shop and the driver dropped Bokuto right in front of his apartment without Bokuto ever mentioning where he lived. And he didn’t want to find out. 

-

“I definitely thought you’d jump him yesterday, Akaashi-sama!” Hinata said when the car drove off.

“Do I really look like a person who would jump a man with a broken rib?” 

Hinata stayed quiet before continuing. “Akaashi-sama, you do have weird hobbies.” 

\-- 

It’s been two weeks since the encounter and the first time Bokuto had been back since.   
He didn’t notice it the first time but the place was an underground nightclub and on the second floor where the office was. As expected Bokuto was stopped at the front door by two men.   
“State your purpose.”

“Uhh, I’m here to see Akaashi-kun.” he lamely confessed. 

The two exchanged glances and didn’t look too happy about it and Bokuto wondered if he had said something wrong. “Akaashi-sama has guests. Make an appointment and come back some other time.” the man said flatly.

“Could you at least tell him I’m here.” 

“Akaashi-sama is busy. Some other time.”

“Then can you at least pass this -” 

“Look, I said Akaashi-sama is busy. Now stop disturbing me before I - 

“The door opened and a familiar face peeked out. “Bokuto-san! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to thank Akaashi-kun for the other day.” showing the bag of gifts he had in his arms.

The smaller smiled and invited him in, “Bakageyama, how many times did I tell you to be nice to guests.”

The taller man just expressed his annoyance but didn’t answer. Despite Hinata’s smaller stature and innocent appearance, he did have quite an aura.

Hinata apologised on behalf of his colleague and told Bokuto to wait while he informed Akaashi of his arrival.

Bokuto had figured out what sort of position Akaashi holds and he honestly didn’t want to get himself too deep into the situation but he just couldn't stop thinking of the man. Even Kuroo had told him to steer clear of the man but how could he, Akaashi saved him.

Bokuto waited quite a while in the same room during his last visit. Akaashi stepped in not long after, his hair damp from the shower and wearing nothing but a black silk robe loosely tied, revealing the tattoos he had painted on his skin. His robe just falling mid-thigh, revealing pale muscular thighs. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man.

“How have you been, Bokuto-san? Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

Bokuto handed him the gifts he had prepared. Akaashi examined the contents and smiled, thanking him. “How’s your injury been?”

Akaashi walked closer and took a seat next to him, and Bokuto averted his gaze when he came too close.

“It’s seen better days.”

Akaashi lifted his shirt up to check how it was healing, eyes locked onto Bokuto’s, as he lifted the hem of the shirt. Fingers trailing along his skin, leaving behind a tingling sensation on his skin. “The bruise is gone, that’s good at least.”

Akaashi was close, probably too close for comfort and Bokuto stiffened up. The whole situation was strangely intimate making his chest tighten and his mouth go dry.

That’s when Akaashi added pressure to his rib and Bokuto hissed.

“Ahh sorry did that hurt?” he apologised and took the pressure off but Bokuto could hear the insincerity in his voice. “Did I hurt you?” 

He dismissed the apology, pushing the man away. 

“Bokuto-san, let me take a good look at you.” Akaashi didn’t yield and moved to kneel over Bokuto, tracing the cut that was almost gone, his face only inches away. “Looks like it won’t be leaving a scar after all.” His gaze was unwavering, full of purpose and the crevice of his lips pulled at the corners, teasing the man. 

“Ye- yeah.”

He hummed, “It’s alright. You don’t have to be nervous. I won’t hurt you - not if you’re a good boy.”

He gently coaxed the man’s hands into his and used Bokuto’s hands to untie the belts of his robe, as if it wasn’t already revealing. 

Bokuto instinctively pulled his hands away but Akaashi grabbed them, keeping them where he wanted it to be. 

Every fibre of being in Bokuto told him not to do it, screaming at him to stop but temptation was hard to resist. Not with Akaashi looking so delectably welcoming.

Bokuto saw a glance earlier when he walked in but now that Akaashi was kneeling on top of him, he could tell and feel exactly how fit the man was andAlaashi sensed him staring. “Go ahead. I’ll allow it.”

Bokuto traced over his tattoos that covered his chest and the snake that trailed from his back up to his neck. Occasionally looking over at Akaashi’s expression to judge if he should continue. The exhilaration was like treading on thin ice, scraping it off bit by bit, revealing more of his true nature.

Akaashi lifted him by the chin, tearing his view from the tattoos, making eye contact before coming down for a kiss. It was slow and sensual, hands making it’s way around Bokuto’s hair, combing through the gel, grabbing at his hair just to feel a light burn.

It has been a while since Bokuto has kissed anyone. He couldn’t remember it being so heated, so rough yet passionate. He tried reciprocating the kiss but each time Akaashi would kiss harder and better, driving his senses away. It was overwhelming. 

Akaashi’s lips planted chaste kissing on his neck, down his shoulder and bit down on it.

The sudden jolt of pain pulling him back to his senses and shoved the man away. Fear met amusement. The tug on Akaashi’s lips proved he was enjoying every bit of Bokuto’s reaction.

Panic flowed through his veins, “I’m sorry.” he said and rushed out of the place. He heard Hinata calling out to him but he didn’t stop. He wanted out of that place. 

His mind was still in a mess. He felt the shame rise in him as he replayed the situation in his head, the lack of restraint he had when he was coaxed into sexual pleasure. But what he was ashamed of most was how he enjoyed every moment of it. He couldn’t stop.

Once he was back at the safety of his apartment and the adrenaline died down, he felt the ache in his chest begin again. There was no bruise or swelling but the pain was back. “Kuroo, have you seen my painkillers?”

“No, why? I thought you didn’t need it anymore.”

“Uhh, it’s kinda been acting up again.”

He heard the chair screech against the floor and Kuroo walked in his room. “You okay? Did that yakuza guy hurt you because I can ask Yaku for help.” 

“I’m fine Kuroo, and no he didn’t hurt me.” Bokuto lied. 

He and Kuroo had been close friends since second year of college and decided to move in together since they both worked nearby after graduation and were inseparable. They’d share secrets but this, Bokuto was not ready to tell him yet. 

Kuroo can be a little protective and he didn’t want to trouble him by adding more things on his plate. He didn't want Kuroo to know he made out with a man he's only met once. 

“Maybe you left it at the owl place you said you went to earlier.” 

The thought of going back there scared him but he needed his medications. 

The second time he went there, the security let him pass without a second glance and Hinata led him to Akaashi as he walked through the door.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Akaashi turned his back towards the window to face him, who was frozen in place. “Don’t be so guarded, have a seat.” he gestured to the sofa and he took a seat on the opposite side. 

Bokuto let out a relieved sigh.

“I suppose you’re here for this.” He placed the bottle of painkillers on the table, spinning it around on its edges. 

Bokuto wanted to take it and leave but Akaashi pulled it back into his grasp before he could reach for it. 

“With conditions. Obviously.”

Bokuto steeled himself before answering. “What?”

“I want you to come here three times a week.”

“Why?”

Akaashi stood up from his seat and walked towards Bokuto and he stiffened, remembering their previous encounter. He stood up and backed away, clearly a sign of rejection and Akaashi stopped in his tracks. 

“Okay, I’m sorry for the other day. I got… carried away. I’ll ask the next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Bokuto replied immediately.

“Perhaps. So, what do you say Bokuto-san?”

After pondering on it for a while in his mind, he agreed. Akaashi passed him a dose that lasted only a few days to make sure Bokuto would agree to the terms. He still didn’t know why the man wanted him there. It wasn’t as if he did Akaashi gave him any job to do. 

He would just sit around where Akaashi could see him and sometimes he would chat up with Hinata and the security guards when Akaashi had guests over. It was fairly obvious what he was doing and they’d only stay a few hours before leaving. 

Sometimes Akaashi would run errands outside and Bokuto was left to mind the place with Hinata who he quite got along with. There was no sign of malice within him which put him on edge. After all, there were no such things as a nice yakuza. 

“So, where does Akaashi-kun goes anyway when he’s out?” he asked Hinata. 

“Hmm, it’s hard to say. Usually he goes to the shops to make sure they pay their dues to him. You know, keep the hierarchy how it should be. He doesn’t want lose a finger or anything, after all.” 

“But isn’t he like the boss around here? They come for permission and stuff don’t they?”

“Well yeah sure, but even Akaashi-sama still has to pay respects to the Oyabun. Most of the time he’d just keep things in order.”

“How does he do that?”

It was genuinely a curious question that slipped out but Hinata’s eyes went all dark. “Depends on what they’ve done. Some don’t have the luck to come out alive. You’ve earned Akaashi-sama’s favour so it might not happen to you. But in case you lose it, you better be prepared.”

That was the first time Bokuto ever heard anything regarding Akaashi’s status or anything about his life. The only side of Akaashi that he’s ever seen was in the office, a calm, smart stoic person who secretly loves to spoil his men and not bloodthirsty yakuza. 

A few weeks of getting to know him, he’d realise that maybe they had started off on a bad foot. Despite the man’s expressionless face, he had begun to learn the meaning behind his subtle expressions. How Akaaashi would stare at him until he tells the man to stop and despite their contrasting behaviour and background, they got along really well. Almost too well. 

“Hey Bo!”

Kuroo dragged him out of his thoughts. They were both out, after having dinner to celebrate Kuroo finally finishing his thesis. 

“You’ve been out of it alot lately. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong.”

“But there’s something on your mind. I can tell. How long do you think, I’ve been stuck with you?”

“It’s nothing much really.” Kuroo didn’t say anything and only waited for Bokuto to continue. “Well, there’s this guy who’s been on my mind.”

“You mean the guy who you’ve been seeing, right?” he asked, a little confused. 

He hasn’t been exactly truthful about things going on with Akaashi. Kuroo just knows that Bokuto is out some days and spends alot of time with someone.

“You gonna tell me about him?”

“His name is Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto started slowly, Kuroo uging him to go on. 

He could see the excitement peeking from his friend’s face. 

“Promise me that you’ll listen to me till the end.” He said and Kuroo excitedly agreed. “Well he was the one who saved me that night a few months ago.”

“But I thought you stopped - . I’m sorry. “ the light in his eyes disappeared and he listened intently instead. 

Bokuto explained everything leaving out bits and pieces that would be too damaging to the man's reputation. He left out the fact that he was forced to stay, he only said that the more they met the more he couldn’t get Akaashi out of his mind. 

“He’s always on my mind, man.”

“It’s that serious?”

“I don’t know what to do. Kuroo.” his eyes pleaded for answers and it broke his friends heart to see him that desperate.

Of course he didn’t have answers, so he just listened to Bokuto.

\-- 

It had crossed his mind before but he never thought it would actually happen to him. The stinging pain on the back of his head, a clear sign that it wasn’t a dream. He tried to free himself from the binds around his wrist but they were too tight and it was only digging through his skin the more he struggled.

The last thing he remembered was walking in town and someone called out to him calling him Keiji’s new man or something and he felt a blunt hit at the back of his head and lost consciousness.

The door opened and a man stepped in alone after whispering a few words to the person standing guard outside the door.

“Tch, those dumb assholes. They just love making things hard on me, don’t they.” He took the red-stained gloves off his hands and threw them on the floor.

He crouched on the floor so he was looking straight at Bokuto, examining his state. 

“What's your name?” 

Bokuto was afraid to oppose the man so he answered almost immediately.

“Look, Bokuto-san, I wanna apologise on behalf of my men. You see they thought they were doing me a favour by bringing you in. They didn't mean any harm - they're good people.” The man said, yet the throbbing pain behind his head proved otherwise. 

“Who are you?” 

“Terushima Yuuji. Nice to meet you.”

Bokuto scanned his surroundings to get a clearer grip on where he was and hopefully manage to plan an escape. It was a dim storage room, the dust almost suffocating with only a small window that only a child could fit through.

“Did I do something to make Akaashi-kun mad?” 

The guy almost scoffed in disbelief. “You think I'm working for Keiji-chan? No thanks.” 

He took out a needle out of his back pocket and Bokuto’s hair stood on edge. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry it’s sterilised. Just think of it as my present to you and Keiji-chan. Stop moving around I’ll miss.”

Bokuto thrashed around but he couldn't move much with his arms bound and didn’t manage to run away and Terushima was being gentle about it at all when he stabbed the needle into his arms.

“Would’ve hurt less if you stayed still.” 

Terushima picked up his phone ringing in his back pocket and answered it with an annoyed expression but a smile creeped on his face after he hung up. “Looks like your ride is here. Faster than I expected, you must mean alot to him.” he man stood up to leave, but came back to slip a piece of paper in Bokuto’s pocket. “Keiji-chan is scary when he gets mad so i’ll see you some other time.” 

Left alone again in the storage room, he slumped back against the wall. The ache in his arms surely leaving a nasty bruise where the needle stabbed him. Not long after, he heard a struggle outside and the sound of the shouting and several grunts before the door slammed open. 

“Bokuto-san! Are you okay?” A familiar face ran up to him, crouching and unbinding the ropes on his wrist. “You’re burning up. Grab on to me, we’re leaving the shit hole.”

Bokuto couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. Being dragged along by Akaashi was the most he could do right now. There was stairs and eventually another person pulling his arms over their shoulders before getting into the car.

His entire body was hot, and the layers of his clothes were getting in the way he took it off in his haze. 

“He’s been drugged”

“I can see that.” Akaashi snapped back at the person. “Call Ennoshita now and get us back quick. Someone hold him down!”

“Akaashi-sama, why don’t you just knock him out.” 

“Touch him one more time and I’ll make sure it’s your last night, Tobio.”

Bokuto didn’t know how long it had been, his joints were hurting all over and he just wanted the pain to stop, his skin felt like it was on fire. Akaashi’s hands clawing at his sides and hips were the only thing that eased the pain and his hands running through Akaashi’s locks. The way he had always wanted it to be.

When Bokuto came back to his senses, he was in an unfamiliar room and Akaashi was sleeping on the edge of the bed next to the bedside table.

The towel on his own forehead has enough for him to piece everything together. He had almost no recollection of what happened after they had dragged out and the entire car ride was a haze. 

“Bokuto-san, you’re awake.” voice still groggy from sleep. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I have a hangover.”

Akaashi laughed a little and got up from his seat. “I’ll go get Ennoshita.”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the wrist, and his hazy dream from last night made him blush but he quickly pushed them away. 

“Thank you, for saving me - and everything else after.”

“Everything else after?”

“You took care of me last night didn't you?”

“Yes.. I did.” He answered carefully. “You remember it?”

“Uh, no but um,” he gestured to the towel and the water basin. 

“Oh, you mean that. Yeah I did.” Bokuto noticed Akaashi didn’t meet his gaze.

Bokuto figured Akaashi was hiding something and he didn’t let his grip go until he got an explanation and he sat back down. 

“You remember Terushima drugged you, yes? It was a - well it’s like a heat inducer or something. I only helped a little bit. I didn’t do anything. Now are we done? Can I go?I’m calling Ennoshita.” He sped up through the other half of his explanation, a tint of pink dusted his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking till the end and i hope you liked it🥺   
> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed it.   
> Twitter: kingkeiji_ 
> 
> I posted this at 6am im really sorry if this is messed up my brain isnt working


End file.
